


The Colour of the Leaves

by NikAdair



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Colours, Soulmate AU, implied college AU, iwaizumi and hanamaki friendship, iwaizumi hates the colour green
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: Soulmates. A term that everyone knew. The person that you were fated to fall in love with and live the rest of your life with. The person who filled the world with colour, adding to the one colour you got to see. Hajime thought it was a bunch of bull.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 158





	The Colour of the Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Spiker/Setter Week Day Two! I saw Soulmates and had to write it.  
> Well, this marks my first IwaOi fic, and I'm hella nervous about characterization. But I think it came out really well. I'll have to write more of them to get more comfortable with their personalities.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

Soulmates. A term that everyone knew. The person that you were fated to fall in love with and live the rest of your life with. The person who filled the world with colour, adding to the one colour you got to see. Hajime thought it was a bunch of bull.

-.-.-

He stared out the window, watching the green of the leaves sway against grey skies. Green was such an obnoxious colour. Too many things were green, and too many things were a disgustingly bright green. He hated it.

Out of all the colours Hajime’s soulmate could’ve had as their favourite, it just had to be green. He sighed, rested his chin on his hand. He wondered what his soulmate got to see -- what his favourite colour was. Then he wondered why he even cared. He was 22 and had yet to meet his soulmate. He had basically given up on finding them.

“Yo, Iwa, you good?” He blinked, turning his attention back in front of him. Takahiro looked at him worriedly.

Hajime waved a hand. “Yeah, I’m fine Makki, just thinking.”

“What could you possibly be thinking of?” Takahiro laughed, leaning towards him.

He dropped his hand to the table. “What colour did you see before you met Mattsun?”

Takahiro blinked, leaning back in his chair. “It was yellow, and let me tell you, it’s the worst colour there is,” he laughed. “I don’t see how Mattsun can tolerate such a disgusting colour.” Hajime hummed, nodding a little. “What colour do you see?”

He bit his lip, looking back outside. “Green,” he said quietly. For some reason, it felt like this huge secret to tell Takahiro, like maybe he should’ve kept his mouth shut.

“Green, huh? I can’t say it’s any better than yellow, but it’s also a lot more common than yellow,” Takahiro said.

“That’s always comforting to hear,” Hajime groaned.

Takahiro reached forward, patting his arm. “You’ll find them, Iwa. It’s almost impossible not to.” His phone blipped, and Hajime watched him smile down at it. “That’s Mattsun, I gotta go. I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?”

Hajime didn’t say anything, just nodding as he watched Takahiro walk out of the coffee shop, and he sighed, slumping against the table. He hated everything about soulmates. Or maybe he was just bitter from not finding his. He couldn’t really describe the inky feeling in his chest.

He stayed at the table for a few minutes longer, finishing his coffee, before deciding he should go home. He picked up his bag and threw his now empty cup away, pushing past a group of people to walk out the door.

It was then that he gasped, standing still for a second as his world exploded in colour before fading back to grey. He turned, watching the group make their way to the far side of the shop, trying to see if any of them had a similar reaction to him. If someone did, they did a really good job at hiding it, and he frowned. Why would anyone hide it?

He watched them for a moment longer, looking away when a boy with flyaway hair looked at him. Hajime walked out of the shop, biting his lip. Part of him wanted to go back in, go to the group, and ask if anyone had seen the world explode like he had, but the logical part of him told him that was a bad idea.

He hated his logical side.

-.-.-

“Remind me again why we’re back here?” Takahiro said, pulling Issei with him.

“Because I think I found my soulmate here yesterday, and given that the only people that come here are college students, they’ll probably come back,” Hajime said, walking to their usual table.

“Iwa, did it occur to you that you could’ve just  _ asked _ them yesterday?” Issei said, following him.

Hajime turned and gave him a look. “If I could’ve without coming off as creepy, don’t you think I would’ve?”

Takahiro rolled his eyes. “Like that would’ve been creepy. You would’ve just been asking if anyone had seen the world in colour.” He paused, blinking. “Oh, yeah, I can see how that might be a little creepy.”

“You two are so bad at this,” Issei said, pulling out his laptop. “You realize that waiting here for them to come back is far creepier, right?”

Hajime’s face flushed and he looked at Takahiro. “How is he your soulmate?”

Takahiro shrugged, leaning against Issei. “Beats me man. Probably has something to do with the memes.”

Issei gave him a shit eating grin before turning to kiss Takahiro, and Hajime made his obligated gagging sound before smiling at them. “They did say don’t let your memes be dreams. Guess that makes you my dream,” Issei said, at which Takahiro blushed.

“You two are so cheesy,” Hajime said, looking outside. The green taunted him, dancing in the wind, moving as though to say ‘You’ll never find them’.  _ Maybe the leaves are right, _ he thought, and frowned.  _ Leaves can’t talk, what the hell Hajime? _

The bell over the door rang and he looked over, seeing the boy with flyaway hair again. The boy looked back, his eyes lingering for a second, widening a little. He looked away quickly, walking up to the barista and smiling at her. The barista smiled back, giggling at whatever he’d said.

Hajime looked away, rolling his eyes. A flirt, that who flyaway hair boy was. The exact opposite of who he hung out with.

“So, given the look, I assume you know him?” Issei said, gesturing to flyaway hair boy.

“I definitely don’t,” he said. Takahiro and Issei looked at each other before looking at him, unconvinced. “What?”

“If you didn’t know him, why were you staring?” Takahiro said.

Hajime’s face flushed a little and he rolled his eyes again. “I’ve never met him, therefore I don’t know him. He was here yesterday, that’s all.”

“That’s all he says,” Issei said, making Takahiro chuckle. “What if he’s your soulmate?” he said, waggling his eyebrows.

Hajime made a gagging sound, smiling. “I think I’d rather be soulmates with a raccoon than with him.”

“That’s a little weird to say. Who’s this ‘he’?” a voice said from his right. Hajime turned, eyes widening. Flyaway hair boy was standing there, offering him a cup of coffee.

“I-- no one,” Hajime said, his face flushing. Both Takahiro and Issei would trying (and failing) to hide their laughter.

Flyaway hair boy quirked an eyebrow, clearly unconvinced, but didn’t push it. “Well, whoever he is, I feel sorry for him. Anyway, my name’s Tooru,” he said, pushing the cup further towards Hajime.

He took it, nodding a little. “Hajime.”

“Mind if I sit? My study group is running late, and you seem like an entertaining group,” Tooru said, gesturing to the empty chair.

Hajime nodded, a little preoccupied with the fact that a complete stranger gave him a coffee. Tooru sat down, taking a drink of his. “I wasn’t really sure what to get you, but given that you were staring, I thought it would be the thing to do.”

“I was not staring,” Hajime said, taking a tentative sip of his coffee. Peppermint was the only word he could think of to describe the taste. He took another, and Tooru laughed.

“I guess I picked right,” he said, smiling triumphantly.

Hajime rolled his eyes. “A lucky guess,” he said with a smirk.

Tooru gasped in mock hurt, swatting at his arm. “You wound--” he started, pausing and looking wide eyed at him. Hajime looked back.

Around him, the world lit up in colour -- reds and yellows and blues flaring up. This time, though, the world stayed in colour. He blinked, looking over at Takahiro and Issei, seeing them staring at him.

“You alright there, Iwa?” Takahiro said. Hajime started laughing, and Tooru looked over at Takahiro, starting to laugh, too. “What’s so funny?”

“Have you always had pink hair?” Hajime laughed, making Tooru laugh harder.

Takahiro glared a little before his eyes widened. “Oh my god, you two are soulmates.”

It hadn’t really sunk in until then, and both Hajime and Tooru stopped laughing, looking at each other. “Yeah, I guess we are,” Tooru said, voice hushed. He started glaring a moment. “Wait, you’d rather be soulmates with a raccoon than me?!”


End file.
